


Yksikään yö ei vähennä valheita

by Kuuralapsi



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, Partner Betrayal, Secret Relationship, Slash, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuralapsi/pseuds/Kuuralapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Salattu suhde.<br/>Eräs yö Fisun kämpillä. Rauskin PoV.<br/>Menee myös hieman makuuhuoneen puolelle, joten be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yksikään yö ei vähennä valheita

**Author's Note:**

> Risu (Rauski/Fisu) one-shot. Meikäläisen ensimmäinen LV-ficci. 
> 
> Ja tosiaan, mainittakoon, että Rauskin ajatukset tässä hyvin virallisen kuulosia, mutta koska inhoan kirjoittaa minä-kertojalla puhekieltä, niin menkööt näin. Ei se kaikkitietävällä kertojallakaan oikein tuntunu menevän. Ens kerralla sitten sitä kaikkitietävää. 
> 
> *Seliseli loppuu*

Inspiksenä toimii [Mikko Pohjolan Sängyn reunalla](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyHWXiMimgI) ja alun alkaen piti olla songfic, mutta pääs vähän karkaamaan käsistä. Mutta kannustan silti kuuntelemaan  ko. biisin x)

\----

Kevätyön hiljaiset tunnit tikittävät koko ajan eteenpäin, kun haparoit asuntosi oven auki puoliksi tuskin edes katsoen, missä kohtaa lukko oikein on. Astuttuasi ensin sisään vedät minut rappukäytävästä sisälle asuntoon pysyen koko ajan vain muutaman sentin päässä kehostani, mutta se ei kuitenkaan riitä minulle. Tartun kiinni paitasi kauluksesta vetäisten sinut itseäni vasten. Huulten painautuessa nälkäisesti toisiaan vasten työnnät minut lähimpää seinää vasten ja tunnen kuinka kätesi hapuilevat hätäisesti vyötäröltäni ylöspäin, kohti hupparin vetoketjua. Kuulen pienen äänen ja revit hupparia pois päältäni hätäisesti samalla, kun johdatat meitä makuuhuonetta kohti irrottamatta huultesi kosketusta hetkeksikään.

Istahdat sänkynne reunalle istumaan vetäen minut kiinni kylkeesi ja samassa tunnen huultesi vaeltavan omiltani kohti leukaa. Ojennan hieman kaulaani tehdäkseni sinulle paremmin tilaa ja samalla tunnen kuinka jäntevät kätesi siirtyvät kaulalta vyötärölleni, kosketuksen yhtä aikaa tehden minut hulluksi halusta ja muistuttaen mikä meidän tilanteemme oikeastaan on.

”Fisu…,” aloitan, mutta ajatukseni menevät sekaisin, kun hipaiset huulillasi korvanlehteä.

Ikään kuin kosketus ei olisi tarpeeksi, kuulen tihenevän hengityksesi aivan korvani juuressa. Kuulen ja tunnen. Lisäksi hulluna pamppaileva sydämeni tuntuu käyvän ylikierroksilla kosketuksesi johdosta. Tässä ollaan oltu aivan liian monta kertaa aiemminkin, mutta miten tällaista voisi muka vastustaa.

”Nii?” Kuulen mutisevan vastauksesi jostain kaulakuoppani tienoilta ja henkäisen samalla nautinnosta, kun yhtäkkiä näykkäiset kiusoittelevasti kaulaani. Tunnen kuinka punastus nousee kasvoilleni jatkuen aina vaaleaan hiusjuureen asti ja tarve saada sinut lähemmäs itseäni kasvaa hetki hetkeltä voimakkaammaksi.

Jatkaessasi ihoni tutkimista nostan katseeni koettaen saada hengitystäni tasaantumaan. Katseeni pysähtyy suljettuun makuuhuoneen oveen ja seuraan sitä valppaana, odottaen koko ajan kuulevani ulko-oven kolahtavan. _Jos me jäädään kiinni_ …, ajattelen puoliksi peläten, puoliksi toivoen. Mutta turhaan. Kaksio on aivan yhtä hiljainen kuin aikaisempinakin kertoina. Suorastaan aavemainen, lukuun ottamatta vaatteiden kahinaa, joka syntyy, kun painaudut yhä lähemmäs minua.

 

Hätkähdän ajatuksistani, kun tunnen kätesi eksyvän yhä alemmas vartalollani, ohi vatsan ja lantion, kohti housujeni nappia ja vetoketjua.

”Älä huolehdi, Rauski,” kuiskaat tuijottaessasi minua syvälle silmiin, ”ei tänne kukaan oo ryntäämäs. Ei vielä moneen tuntiin.”

Ennen kuin ehdin vastata yhtään mitään, tunnen kuinka kätesi käyvät hitaasti farkkujeni napin kimppuun ja vilkuilet minua kysyvästi. Kun en sano enkä tee mitään, rohkaistut entisestään ja sujautat kätesi housujeni kauluksesta sisään.

Kosketuksesi saa minut haukkomaan henkeäni ja se tuntuu kaikuvan muuten niin hiljaisessa huoneessa. Silmäni lipuvat kiinni, kun kaikki aistini terästäytyvät ja nautinto huuhtoutuu ylitseni välittämättä kaikista kuukauden aikana rakentamistani muureista, välittämättä siitä mikä on oikein ja mikä väärin. _Ei helvetti,_ ajattelen,  _miten noin pieni kosketus voi olla noin...._

Olen jossain vaiheessa puristanut nyrkkini sängyn päiväpeitteen ympärille, kun nyt jo housujeni sisällä hyvää matkaa tutkimusretkeään tekevä kätesi koettaa saada minut unohtamaan kaiken muun keinolla millä hyvänsä. Tunnen tuoksusi voimakkaampana kuin viikkokausiin, niin tuttuna ja turvallisena, ja hiljaisuudenkin keskeltä pystyn kuulemaan hengityksesi, melkein yhtä raskaana kuin omani.

Nielaisten pakottaudun avaamaan silmäni uudelleen ja kohtaan tummat silmäsi, jotka katsovat minua uteliaina takaisin palaen samaa halua, jota itse tunnen. Sydämeni hakkaa niin lujaa, että pelkään sen puskevan rinnasta ulos hetkenä minä hyvänsä ja lyön vaikka vetoa, etteivät käteni ole koskaan aikaisemmin olleet yhtä nihkeät odotuksesta ja jännityksestä.  _Ei enää koskaan paastoa..._

Sen enempiä ajattelematta syöksähdän kohti huuliasi sellaisella voimalla, että kaadut sängylle yllättyneenä. _Annas poika, kun Rauski-setä näyttää_ , ajattelen härskisti mielessäni, sillä tänään on minun vuoroni dominoida: painaudun sinua vasten yhä tiiviimmin, suudellen kuka ties liiankin vaativasti, mutta siitä saat syyttää vain itseäsi. Ei kukaan kestä ikuisuuksia tuollaista toisen kiusoittelevaa koskettelua. Pujotan käteni paitasi alle ja tunnen kuinka suudelman välistä henkäiset suuhuni, josta saan vain uutta puhtia laittaa kaikki peliin. _Äh, fuck this shit! Carpe diem ja tartu hetkeen_ , ajattelen viimeiseksi ennen kuin lopulta antaudun totaalisesti halun vietäväksi.  
  


\---  
  


Herään jyskyttävään päänsärkyyn auringonsäteiden tulviessa kerrostalon ikkunasta sisään. Tuntuu siltä kuin joku yrittäisi porata reikää ohimoon, eikä kirkas aamupäivän auringonvalo auta yhtään asiaa.  
Hämmennyn siitä, kuinka lämpimältä huone ympärilläni tuntuu ainaisen viileyden sijaan, ja tunnen vahvan parfyymin tuoksun tyynyltäni. _Mitä? Onnistiko mua eilen?,_ virnistän itsekseni. _Rauski, senkin äijä._

Siristelen särkevät silmäni auki ja yritän nähdä millaiseen asuntoon olen päätynyt. Huulillani vain sekunti sitten ollut virne katoaa kuitenkin yhtä nopeasti kuin ilmestyikin, kun tunnistan vastapäisellä seinällä roikkuvan taulun. Olen nähnyt sen lukemattomia kertoja ennenkin. Kertoja, joita ei koskaan olisi pitänyt olla. _Pliis, älä anna tän olla totta. Älä anna tän olla totta…_ , rukoilen jotain ylempää voimaa silmät uudelleen kiinni puristettuina ja vedän pihisten henkeä ennen kuin käännähdän sängyllä ympäri ja avaan hitaasti silmäni.

Vieressäni makaavan miehen kasvot ovat tuskin viittä senttiä omistani kauempana. Hänen tumma päänsä on painunut pehmeään tyynyyn ja pystyn kuulemaan ohuen hengityksen. _Voi paska…_ , ajattelen ja puren huultani epätoivon vallassa. Tätä ei pysty selittämään. Tai ennemminkin tässä ei ole yhtään mitään selitettävää. ”Me oltiin kännissä ja ei aateltu mitä tehtiin” –selitys ei pidä paikkaansa. Eilisilta oli varmasti ensimmäinen kerta pitkään aikaan, kun kumpikin meistä oli täysin vesiselvänä. Ainoa nautintoaine viimeisten 24 tunnin aikana on ollut Zappiksen meille keittämät kahvikupilliset joskus eilen neljältä iltapäivällä.

 

Nousen istumaan ja käännän katseeni sinusta kohti ikkunaa, jonka vieressä olevan pöydän päällä lepäävät kehykset olet taas kääntänyt jossain vaiheessa nurin. Tiedän, että useimmissa kuvissa olet tyttöystäväsi kanssa milloin missäkin kissanristiäisissä, mutta siinä suurimmassa kuvassa olemme me kaikki: sinä, Zappis, Proto, Keimo, Retris ja minä, vakiobaarimme nurkassa virnuilemassa kohti kameraa, silmät täynnä elämäniloa.

Pahinta on, että kaikkina näinä öinä sinä et ainoastaan petä omaa muijaasi, vaan me kumpikin unohdimme taas kaveriporukkamme olemassaolon. Valheita, välinpitämättömyyttä ystäviämme kohtaan ja itsekkyyttä, jo reippaasti yli vuoden ajan. Onnea vaan siitä… Satunnaiset poissaolot Zappikselle on ollut helppo selittää ”jonain yhden yön juttuna”,  jolloin Zappiksen ei koskaan tarvitse tutustua kehenkään. Olen käyttänyt samaa veruketta niin usein, että jaksan aina ihmetellä, miten Zappis vieläkin nielee selitykset mukisematta, vain pienesti virnuillen. _Hyväuskonen hölmö se on, jos ei muuta. Ihan ku mulla olis ollu yhen yön juttuja ikuisuuksiin._

Kaadettujen kehyksien takaa kurkistaa naisesi ostama turha vuosilahja, tummanpunainen ruukkubegonia. _Kuka oikeesti ostaa jätkälle kukkapuskan lahjaks?_ Begonia on kuoleman kielissä; vain yhdessä kukassa on vielä terälehdet tallella ja koko kasvi on kasvanut niin pitkäksi, että olet asettanut vanhat lukiokirjat tukemaan sitä. Kasvanut niin pitkäksi… Kasvanut aivan _liian_ pitkäksi. Aivan kuten tämä meidän suhteemme. Se on kasvanut niin pitkäksi, että sen lopettaminen on nyt liian vaikeaa ilman, että kukaan joutuisi kärsimään.

Kaiken lisäksi, vaikka tiedän, että joka kerta kun astun asuntoonne, luvassa on vain lisää valheita ja virheitä, niin silti tulen aina takaisin. Sinun seurassasi vain on jotain sellaista, joka saa ajan ja paikan katoamaan. Saa minut unohtamaan, että elämä jatkuu yksittäisten öiden jälkeen. Tämä täytyisi saada jollain tavalla loppumaan, mutta en ole valmis päästämään irti. En tänään, enkä huomenna, mutta joskus sen on tapahduttava.

 

Laskeudun takaisin makuulle ja käännän katseeni jälleen kerran sinuun. Poskeani vasten lepäävästä tyynystä tunkee nenääni aivan liian imelä parfyymin tuoksu ja se saa pääni jomottamaan entistäkin enemmän. Suljen silmäni ja koetan saada unen päästä kiinni kuuntelemalla rauhallista hengitystäsi. Ei tästä pääse mihinkään. Helvettiin ollaan jo jouduttu, joten paras pitää kiinni siitä, mitä vielä on jäljellä.

  
 _”Niin hyvinä kuin pahoina päivinä, aina kuolemaan asti” on niin viime viikkoa_.    
 _Meillä mennään ”till Hell freezes over”._

**Author's Note:**

> Juu elikkäs tämmönen pikku angstin palanen (but not really), koska kesä on niin kukaan ei saa tuntea elämäänsä liian mahtavaks  
> Ja toivottavasti ihmiset nyt ei ihan silmämuniaan irti repineet ;)


End file.
